Ecstacy
by Golden Destiny
Summary: "What the hell Malfoy, I did as you demanded." He folded his arms over his chest, straining his abs under his shirt, "Really? I don't recall telling you to perform a pole dance." Hermione's eyes stayed on the delicious muscles in his arms. She rolled her eyes, then grinned, "Hey, it was fun." She said wiggling her eyebrows provocatively. M-rated for lemons(one-shot). (D*H)(B*G)


**ECSTASY**

 **Another Draco and Hermione lemon one-shot!**

 **SHORT SUMMARY:**

 **Hermione glared at Draco, "What the hell Malfoy, I did as you demanded."**

 **He folded his arms over his chest, straining his abs under his shirt, "Really? I don't recall telling you to perform a pole dance."** **Hermione's eyes stayed on the delicious muscles in his arms. She rolled her eyes, then grinned, "Hey, it was fun." She said wiggling her eyebrows provocatively.**

 **Draco loosened his tie and approached her, "Well, I have other ways to have fun."**

 **NOTE:**

 **M-rated! Sex scene and pole dancing** **in this one shot.**

"Ginny, I really think this is a bad idea."

"Seriously, Mione you need to loosen up and enjoy!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her over enthusiastic friend. Her boyfriend Blaise Zabini invited Ginny to his friend's party. Ginny was bored to be alone, so she persuaded Hermione to accompany her. Hermione was adamant that she would rather stay home than attend Blaise's friend's party, but she soon surrendered to Ginny's puppy eyes.

The house was quite magnificent. She saw many Slytherin classmates at the party. The competition and jealousness between the Muggle-born and the pure bloods reduced considerably after the war. Many of her Slytherin classmates waved and greeted her. Ginny had already informed her that the party was organised by Blasie's friend so she wasn't surprised to see so many Slytherin.

The music blasted in through the room, vibrating loudly. The lights were turned off and she could only see the silhouette of people dancing in the middle.

"There he is!" Ginny screamed in her ear, drawing her attention. Ginny immediately clutched her hand and steered her to the other side of the room through the crowded dance floor.

"Blaise!" Ginny shouted and jumped in his arms wildly.

"Hey baby." He kissed Ginny's lips then turned to her, "Hey Mione." He greeted her smiling.

Hermione smiled and waved to him not having the energy to voice her greeting loudly. Ginny sat down on his lap shamelessly and Hermione occupied the vacant seat beside him.

"I didn't expect to see you here, not that I am not happy." Blaise smiled sheepishly.

"I know, but your girlfriend can be very persuasive." Sakura laughed when Ginny glared at her.

Hermione ordered a mild drink; she didn't want to get drunk. Blaise and Ginny ordered a beer. Blaise murmured something in Ginny's ear and she giggled nodding her head wildly. She slipped from his lap and turned to her, "Mione, we will be back in few minutes. Okay?"

Hermione nodded her head, they were getting touchy-feely and she was grateful that they had excused themselves. They bid her and disappeared into the crowd leaving her alone.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

Draco was surrounded by girls. Loud feminine giggles burst out as he cracked a joke. Then he excused himself to greet his other guests.  
Draco hosted the party in the honour of getting an award for the Best CEO from the ministry. He was awarded consecutively the third time and he was thrilled to have received it.

He sighed; he was fed up of the girls drooling over him. Being a good host he tolerated them. He was glad to have gotten away from the whinny girls.  
Draco strolled to where he had left his best friend a few minutes ago, but was surprised to see a girl sitting in his seat. As he reached nearer his breath caught in his throat.

 _Hermione...Wow she looks hot.…_

Draco grinned and plopped down onto the empty seat beside her.  
"Hey, Granger!" He greeted her with a smug grin.

Startled, she twirled around in her seat, "Malfoy?"

"Enjoying my party Granger?" He asked while ordering his drink.

Hermione nodded her head, "Mmhmm not bad. Anyways, congrats!"

Draco raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Wow! It's so good to hear a compliment from the Gryffindor Princess." He taunted placing his hands on his heart dramatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his smugness, "I thought I should be nice to you but no…someone is always ready to fight!" She exclaimed.

"Well, sorry Princess, it is not every day that I get a compliment from you, and you were not bad either." He motioned to her with his beer glass. As Hermione was the first runner up in the competition.

"Of course I am not bad! It was because of the sexist ministry that I lost the award." She pouted. Draco swallowed thickly. His eyes stayed on Hermione's red puckered lips. She unconsciously ran her tongue over her lips, making him growl.

"Did you say something?" Hermione questioned him innocently, unaware of his perverse thoughts. Draco shook his head negatively and squirmed in his seat to adjust his budging boner. They sat in a comfortable silence and watched the couples dancing on the dance floor. Draco turned his attention back to his new beautiful companion, "Dance, Granger?"

Hermione shook her head hastily. Draco raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Afraid to dance?"

She scoffed, "Of course not, I know to dance, but I am not in the mood to dance." She explained.

"Oh really? I think you are lying." Draco said dismissively returning his attention back to the dance floor.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at his accusations, "I am not lying. I am telling you the truth!" She defended.

Draco turned to her, "Then you prove me Granger. Let's make a deal. If you dance, then I will do anything you want and if you don't.….You will have to do anything that I say."

Hermione's face hardened with determination, "Fine! I will do it and you are going to lose this time."

Draco rubbed his lower lips to hide his intending smile. Draco purposely provoked her. He knew the Gryffindor's never backed down. Hermione got up from the seat and gulped down her drink speedily. Without a backward glance she disappeared into the crowd. Draco wondered if she had actually vanished from his party at her prolonged absence. He shot up from his seat in surprise when Hermione climbed on the podium. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with his. Slowly a smirk appeared on her face.

The music abruptly shifted into a sensual one. Everyone stopped their dance and watched her in silence. She walked forward and slowly removed her jacket, her eyes still fixed with his. Draco swallowed loudly. Her creamy soft skin exposed gradually. Hermione threw her discarded jacket to the crowd and a boy caught her jacket cheering loudly.

Next she pulled her brown hair from the bun and let it flow down her back.  
She closed her eyes and slowly swayed her hips to the music. Her eyes were half lidded when she looked at him. Draco clutched the table behind him tightly. She then twirled around and came to the pole which was positioned in the middle of the podium.

Hermione slid down to her knees baring a clear view of her generous cleavage. Few catcalls and cheers were heard from the group of boys. The usually shy and reserved Hermione would have surrendered to him, but this Hermione smiled at them. Draco narrowed his eyes at her. One side of her mouth tilted into a sly smile as she saw Draco frown.

Hermione circled the pole, one hand clutching it and other hand moving over her body. Her luscious body moved gracefully to the feel of the music. Her skirt flowed behind her displaying the skin of her thighs teasingly. She roamed her fingers over her neck and hair provocatively.  
A boy whistled playfully as she squatted down and almost lay down on the floor biting her lower lip erotically. Men drew their hand out to touch her and one even successfully touched her.

 _No one will touch what is_ _ **mine**_ _!_

It was the last straw. Draco stalked to Hermione his stance almost predatory. Hermione's grin widened when she saw Draco approaching her. She decided to give him a nice show in the upfront but before she could move. He clutched her heel that enclosed her leg and pulled her to him.

Losing her balance, she held onto Draco's shoulder for support while he cradled her leg. He took this opportunity by hiking her over his shoulder. Hermione's legs dangled onto his front and her breasts pressed into his back.

"Hey man! Leave her alone." One man demanded.

Draco didn't have to say anything because his glare was enough to make the man shut his mouth. The crowded parted in stunned silence and allowed him to move through.

When they left the hall Hermione screamed and punched in his back, "Let me go, Malfoy! Let me go!"

She gasped when a warm hand landed on her ass. Her mouth fell open in disbelief, "Did you just spank me!"

"Yes." He replied unperturbed and he caressed her ass. She wiggled in her arms involuntarily rubbing her breast at his back. He groaned in delight, "Stay still woman." He growled.

He opened a door and went in. The lights were off so Hermione was unable to see anything. Suddenly she found herself on her back on a soft bed. Draco turned on the lights and scowled at her. She got onto her elbows and held her head from spinning.

She glared at Draco, "What the hell Malfoy, I did as you demanded."

He folded his arms over his chest, straining his abs under his shirt, "Really? I don't recall telling you to perform a _pole dance_." Hermione's eyes stayed on the delicious muscles in his arms. She rolled her eyes then grinned, "Hey, it was fun." She said wriggling her eyebrows provocatively.

Draco loosened his tie and approached her, "Well, I have other ways to have fun."

Hermione's panties drenched as she realized innuendo of his remark.  
She scooted backwards as he leaned down on her, placing both his hands on either side of her shoulder. Draco bent his head and whispered huskily in her ear, "What do you say Hermione, ready to have fun?" Hermione moaned unconsciously as her name tumbled out of his mouth sensually.

His warm lips were suddenly on her and her hands fisted in his soft blond strands. He skimmed his tongue on her lips asking for permission and she immediately parted her lips. He took this chance to deepen the kiss and pressed his prominent bludge to her wet core. They both groaned from the sensation. Hermione was unbelievably wet between her legs. She had never felt such carnal desire.

Hermione grabbed his head and pulled him closer pressing her breast into his hard chest. Draco brushed her skirt up and he caressed her inner thighs without breaking the kiss. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt hastily and threw it in the corner of the room carelessly. Her fingers moved over his strong abs and stomach.

He came up from the kiss to breath. His eyes were dark and half lidded. Hermione had never seen anything so hot. Draco grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head, leaving her only in a sexy black bra and knickers. Hermione helped him by kicking her heels away.

Draco's eyes gleamed and roamed over her naked body. "God, Hermione! You are ravishing." He literally growled. She blushed, she was not new to anyone complimenting her but this was something new and arousing.

"Are you just going to watch me?" Hermione asked; her lips pulled into a smug grin.

Draco grinned at her sassiness. He sashayed his fingers to her back and unhooked her bra. "I am going to make you scream in pleasure honey and you are never going to forget it, _**ever**_." Draco murmured.

Her bra joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Her pink nipples tightened daringly enticingly as he gazed at it intently. Without any warning Draco drove in and captured her nipples. Hermione's head fell back in pleasure.

"Ahhh...Draco!"

He smirked, without giving her a break he latched onto her other breast. He bit and licked it. His tongue brushed her sensitive areolas. His other hand glided across her knickers covered pussy. Even through the panties he could tell that she was incredibly wet for him.

RING...

RING...

RING...

They both groaned in irritation. Hermione saw her phone blinking in the pile of her discarded dresses. (Mobile phones are available in the magical world )

"Leave it, don't stop." Hermione gritted out of her teeth.

"What if it's important, you got to take that phone, Hermione." Draco suggested. He got up and tossed the phone to her. She narrowed her eyes at the gadget. Ginny's smiling face appeared on the phone. She sighed then took the call.

"Hello?" Her voice was hoarse from screaming.

"Mione?"

"Yes?" Hermione slapped Draco playfully when he got her panties off her. He winked at her and bent down on his knees and pulled her legs open.

"Where are you? Are you home?" Concern was evident in Ginny's voice.

Hermione was however distracted by the handsome man kneeling in front of her. Her pussy contracted as his warm breath fanned her sensitive skin.

"No...no...I...I am not home..." She replied after a moment.

"Are you alright Mione? Where are you then, I can't see you here."

Hermione could hear the music blasting in through the phone indicating that Ginny was back in the dance hall. Hermione whimpered and her hips shot up as Draco's warm tongue glided over her wet slit.

"Mione? What's the matter? Why aren't you saying anything?"

Hermione's eyes darkened as she watched the Slytherin Prince lick her pussy. She couldn't discern if she should pull or push his head. The pleasure was unbearable that she didn't want it to stop, but it was diverting her from the conversation.

"Ahh...I am...ummm.…fa..fine..God!" Hermione stammered out.

"Mione?" Ginny called out in confusion.

Draco's nose brushed her clit as he ate her. She arched her back, thrusting her boobs out. Hermione screamed when he replaced his tongue with his long fingers.

"Dra..Draco.…Fuck!" She said unintelligibly unaware that her phone was still held to her ear in a death grip.

"Draco? Did you just say Draco as in Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione was however not paying any attention to Ginny. Her all attention was fixed on the fingers moving in and out of her. Draco bent down and bit her pointy clit. The muscles of her stomach contracted and she exploded.

"Draco!" She screamed hoarsely.

Stars exploded behind her eyelids and the phone slid down her hands onto the bed with a soft thud.

"Hermione! Are you fucking Malfoy!" Ginny's shrill voice vibrated.

Hermione extended her hand to take the phone but Draco held her wrist and took the phone from her fragile hands.

"Hello Weasely."

"Malfoy? Are you fucking Mione?" There was a threat lurking in her voice.

"Yes I am, until you disturbed me." Draco replied unruffled, he glanced at the beautiful girl beside him on the bed, spent from pleasure.

"It's about time you both get through this sexual tension. I knew you both had hot's for each other." Ginny replied haughtily.

Draco smirked, "Well then Weasely. I would like to continue pleasuring your friend, if you don't mind." He stroked Hermione's soft dark hair.

"Oops! sorry for disturbing you. Please continue. Tell Mione I won't be home, I am with Blaise." Before he turned off the phone he heard Ginny screaming.

 _ **Blaise, finally Draco and Hermione are shagging each other**_ **.**

Draco chuckled and tossed the phone in the pile of discarded dresses.

"You did this purposely, didn't you?" Hermione asked brushing his erection through his pants.

Draco smirked, "I don't know what you are talking about." He teased her acting innocent.

Hermione unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. It was hard, _very_ _hard_. She brushed her finger tips teasingly over it and it immediately jumped up. She rolled onto her stomach and got down, coming face to face with his pulsing dick. She bent down and kissed it, brushing her pouty red lips. Draco groaned. He placed his hand on her soft brown hair and pulled her closer to his erection.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked stroking his pre-cum on his erection with one hand and with the other she fondled his balls.

"Ye..yes..." He replied through his gritted teeth. Hermione grinned at his response or lack there off.

 _Wow! The Slytherin Prince is stammering!_

Hermione licked his dick once almost fleetingly. Draco's hip shot up and his fingers tightened on her head. She again went back to teasing him with her nimble fingers.

Draco was however at the edge. He wanted those soft red lips on his dick. He almost convulsed when her warm tongue licked him.

 _God! She will be the death of me..._

Perspiration dotted his forehead and his dick sprang up for attention. Hermione smirked; her eyes never left his magnificent erection. Suddenly his hard dick was engulfed in a warm mouth. His hips bucked up encouraging her.

"Fuck...Mione…" Draco was in the land of pleasure. His eyes rolled back and he growled. Her warm soft mouth covered his entire dick in an erotic way. He had fucked many girls but this was something new, something very sensual.

Draco was at the brink of arousal. He immediately pulled Hermione up and she released his dick with a pop. His erection glistened from Hermione's saliva.

 _Fuck! I need her now!_

He grasped the back of her neck and crushed his lips to hers. He then grazed his lips to her neck and then bit her pulse point. Hermione held his shoulders allowing him to do the pleasurable abuse.

"I need you Hermione." Draco's dark grey eyes gleamed from something other than lust...love maybe? But she immediately let go of that notion. _The Slytherin sex god never loved anyone..._ she reprimanded herself.

Draco rolled her onto her back and got on top of her. He inserted his middle finger in her hole.

 _Fuck yes...she is still wet for me._

He removed his fingers glistening from her arousal and licked it clean locking his eyes with her brown ones. That was the hottest scene she had ever seen. Draco rubbed his dick and slowly entered her warm pussy. They both moaned.

"F…fuck!" Draco keened. Hermione could feel his entire long dick pulsing in her and she was thankful for magic that they didn't need contraceptives.

Hermione was as tight as a fist. Her pussy muscles clenched on his dick tightly. Hermione groaned when he pulled out of her but he immediately impaled himself back in her with force. Hermione cried out when he brushed against her g-spot. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes from the unbearable pleasure.

Draco fleetingly moved his fingertips over her tightened nipples and sucked her other breast without hindering his movement.

"Faster...harder..." Hermione murmured. He needn't had to be said again. He fucked her faster and harder. Hermione's finger nails scratched over his back as her pussy tightened indicating that she was at her brink. Draco increased his pace and hit her g-spot mercilessly making her cry out his name loudly. Hermione's mewls and moans were enough to make him cum.

"Cum for me...baby...cum!" Draco ordered his fingers brushing her sensitive clit.

Soon the muscles of her stomach contracted and she exploded along with Draco. His warm cum shot into her womb. Draco moved his dick inside her slowly to prolong the pleasurable sensation.

Draco fell down tiredly, her soft breast cushioning his head. Hermione tangled her fingers in his sweaty blond hair and stroked him.

"God, that was.…" Hermione trailed off breathlessly not having words to explain her state of mind.

"Awesome?" Draco asked grinning smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yeah, I wanted to say terrific, but awesome will do." She giggled and winked. They went into a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"I love you…" Draco whispered lowly.

Hermione froze, her eyes widened in surprise. Draco slowly dragged himself up on his elbows until his eyes were levelled with hers.

"What did you say?" Hermione breathed out softly.

"I love you Granger. I had since Hogwarts. I was a coward to go against my father's beliefs; I didn't want to disappoint my father. But now after the war I realised how wrong my father was, how wrong his beliefs were and now I am not afraid to say that I love a Muggle-born to death." Draco said sincerely.

Tears streamed out of her eyes from the genuineness of his words. Alarmed from her tears Draco shuttered out, "It's okay if you don't feel the same for me. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I know you can't forgive me easily after what my family had done to you and your friends. I will go if you-" his blabbering was cut-short by her soft lips on his.

Hermione released his lips and smiled, tears pouring down her cheek. "These are happy tears you idiot. I love you too Malfoy. I had forgiven you long ago. You are a changed man Draco, I am proud to say that."

Draco grinned and brushed her tears away with his thumb and kissed her passionately. "Ready for round two, Granger?" he asked with a smug smile.

Hermione tapped her finger on her chin, making a thoughtful expression. "I am ready for another round if you are not worn-out, are you?" Hermione teased. Draco smiled at her haughtiness. "Let's see who will be beat after this round."

And then the hot lovemaking continued with moans and pleasure.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

 **Read and review!**


End file.
